Desfavores
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Naquela Roleta Russa, os dois apostaram tudo. Tudo por seus objetivos. Por seus vícios. – MelloxHal – Presente de aniversário atrasado para Bih


**Desfavores**

É engraçada a visão dos últimos momentos de vida de um ser humano. Ela nunca muda, mas eu não me canso de ver. Não me canso de ver como se retorcem, descrendo que aquele é o fim. Dos pedidos de misericórdia para que possam fazer tudo aquilo que queriam. Das memórias que passam por sua mente. E a melhor parte de todas: a humilhação envolta pelo desespero.

Eu sinto _prazer_ em ver isso.

Quando chega a hora final, o meu trabalho começa. É nessa hora que eles encaram o próprio corpo, cientes de que nunca mais poderão fazer dos seus desejos realidade. De nada adianta se redimir quando o fim está ali, bem à sua frente. E então eu repito a mesma frase de sempre e eles se desesperam.

_Olá, eu sou a Morte. Estou aqui para buscá-lo._

Gritam, choram, esperneiam. Se agarram a algo que já os abandonou. Se agarram a uma vida inexistente. Eu acho isso engraçado.

No entanto, existem alguns humanos que são interessantes. Muito interessantes.Dentre eles, houve dois que me chamaram a atenção. Um por desafiar a mim; o outro, por tentar protegê-lo.

E é a história deles que eu contarei a vocês. Mesmo que não seja o ser mais indicado, não consigo pensar em outro. Pois eu os acompanho desde sempre. Então ouçam com atenção estas palavras, pois é um testemunho da própria Morte.

**X**

Desde pequeno, ele mostrou-se um garoto diferente. Não tinha medo de altura, de revólveres ou das regras. Ele não tinha medo de nada. Nem mesmo de mim.

A primeira vez que eu o vi, não foi para buscá-lo. Não, não. Ele era apenas um garotinho comum brincando na rua e sua mãe, uma devota a Deus.

Deus, eis aí um cara _muito_ engraçado.

Ninguém nunca o viu, nem mesmo eu o qualquer outro. Se Ele existe, eu não sei. Só sei que, se existir, é um _ótimo_ pregador de peças. Eu digo isso porque existem humanos como ela que passam a vida toda se ajoelhando diante de uma imagem e pedindo proteção.

Só que Ele nunca vem para me impedir. Nem mesmo quando eles gritam por seu nome, ele vem. Não se manifesta, não faz nada. Também, não poderia. Ninguém poderia interferir no meu trabalho. Eu não mato ninguém, apenas os levo. O trabalho de matar é dos shinigamis. E havia um em especial que parecia divertir-se tanto quanto eu às custas do sofrimento humano naquela época. Eu nunca falei com ele, mas sabia seu nome. Um tal de Ryuuk. Ele era um cara engraçado, mas me dava trabalho.

E foi por causa dele que, naquela mesma tarde, eu o conheci. Ele, que naquela época era Mihael. Ele, que naquela mesma tarde, viria a se tornar Mello. Ele, uma criança. Ele, _Mihael Keehl._

Foi em uma tarde comum que tudo aconteceu. Não havia nada especial, apenas um sol mais quente que o normal, uma brisa refrescante e crianças jogando queimada. Não era nada de mais. Não deveria ser.

Mas foi.

Um _pequeno _incêndio e estava tudo acabado. Mihael não chegou a ver isso. Ele não viu nada. Apenas as cinzas do que um dia chamara de lar e um homem que veio lhe buscar.

No entanto, não acabou ali. Ele _tinha_ que ver. Ele _precisava_ ver. Ele era curioso. Curioso e corajoso. Porque ele caminhava pelas cinzas, não temendo nada. Ele não tinha medo de que um pedaço da casa pudesse ceder e atingi-lo. Ele não tinha medo de que algo ruim lhe pudesse acontecer.

Foi assim que eu o vi pela primeira vez. Foi assim que ele _me_ viu pela primeira vez. Os olhos azuis cintilando de ódio, os punhos cerrados com força. Mihael agachou-se para pegar o crucifixo da mãe e saiu dali. Mas eu tinha certeza, eu sabia disso. Ele tinha me visto. Foi assim.

Foi assim que eu o conheci.

**X**

Eles eram opostos. Completamente opostos. Mas não eram opostos como fogo e gelo ou Yin e Yang. Eles eram opostos errados. Os dois. Eu não sei se isso é possível, mas eles eram assim. Mello e Halle. Naquela Roleta Russa, os dois apostaram tudo. Tudo por seus objetivos. Por seus vícios.

Ele, por um jogo.

Ela, por um amor.

Ambos impossíveis, os dois. Mas eles eram teimosos, persistentes. Eles lutavam pelo que queriam. Lutavam até o fim. Eram capazes de passar por cima de tudo, de todos, apenas para realizarem os próprios desejos. Se Mello era louco, Halle era insana. E eles seguiam a vida assim, sem se importar com nada. Para Mello, era apenas o jogo. Para Halle, era apenas Mello. E foi nessa estranha loucura que eu acabei me interessando pelos dois. Pelos desafios dele, pelo jeito dela.

Eu os acompanhei até o fim.

**X**

Foi de um modo até estranho e nada convencional que os dois se conheceram. Naquela época, ela ainda era agente da CIA e ele, um foragido do orfanato onde costumava morar. Talvez foragido seja uma palavra muito forte, porque Mello saiu de lá por vontade própria. Por desejo de vingar um tal de L. Um cara muito engraçado, por sinal. Mas não é sobre ele que eu quero falar. Pelo menos não neste momento. Talvez eu conte a história dele, em outra oportunidade.

Halle era uma pessoa centrada e poucas vezes fazia algo que estivesse fora da sua índole de trabalho. Ela era uma profissional e não era preciso ser muito inteligente para saber disso. Confesso que não é o tipo de pessoa que me atrai à primeira vista, mas não posso desmerece-la por ter chamado a atenção _dele_. De Mello.

Eu me lembro de cada detalhe deste encontro, porque não é algo que acontece todos os dias. Foi no segundo dia, após Mello sair do orfanato, que isso aconteceu. Ela estava sentada em um canto qualquer do bar, apreciando uma boa dose de whisky, enquanto observava alguns capangas da máfia, de quem deveria cuidar. Não era nada sério, é claro, mas ainda assim era um trabalho.

E ele estava lá, sentado em um dos bancos, de cabeça baixa. Parecia pensar em algo muito importante, mas na verdade apenas ouvia a conversa dos homens. Algo irrelevante, devo dizer desde já. Para falar a verdade, ele não pareceria querer nada de importante, naquele momento. Talvez ainda estivesse procurando uma saída para os seus problemas, tentando beber alguma coisa, apesar de sua pouca idade. E apesar de enganar bem, Mello não conseguiu sequer uma caneca de cerveja.

E ela o encarava. De longe, o observava sem ser notada. Estava apenas em um canto, ouvindo a mesma conversa que ele, mas seus olhos inevitavelmente o encaravam. Naquele momento, eu não soube dizer exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

À essa altura, imagino que vocês devem estar se perguntando o motivo de eu estar ali, naquele bar. Não era especialmente por Mello, mas confesso que ele era um dos motivos. Porque, naquele dia, ele me desafiou mais uma vez.

**X**

"Será que vocês podem parar com essa conversa chata?" Ele disse, sem nem sequer olha-los. Não era preciso. "Já estão começando a me incomodar."

"Você disse alguma coisa, garotinh_a_?" Um deles disse.

Neste momento, eu sinto necessidade de parar para refletir sobre a situação. Vejam bem, eles não eram pessoas comuns. Eram temidos membros da máfia e, apesar de bêbados, ainda assim deveriam ser respeitados. Não que eu entenda muito sobre isso, mas eles são grandes causadores de problemas para mim. São os mais trabalhosos de serem levados. Mas acontece que Mello também não era. Ele não era uma pessoa comum. E foi neste momento que eu descobri, que Halle também não.

"Disse. Disse sim." Ele ergueu-se de onde estava e os encarou. Foram por meros segundos que o olhar dele se cruzou com o de Halle, mas eu notei. Senti como se estivesse na pele dela.

Os olhos azuis faiscando naquele ódio. O mesmo ódio que eu vi naquele dia, quando levei sua mãe. O ódio azul, o ódio de Mello. Era diferente, eu sabia. Halle sabia também.

"Eu disse que estão começando a me incomodar." E então, ele sacou o revólver e atirou.

Confesso que eu já sabia que algo semelhante aconteceria, mas não esperava isso de Mello. Não dele. E acho que, apesar de Halle não conhece-lo, ela também não esperava. Quero dizer...um garoto de quinze anos, dentro de um bar, sacando um revólver e _matando_ um homem a sangue frio, não é algo que se vê todos os dias. Mesmo que você faça parte da CIA ou de qualquer outra organização governamental.

"Oras, seu— " Mas antes mesmo que o outro homem completasse sua frase e tivesse tempo de sacar o revólver, já estava no chão, atingido por uma bala.

"Você deveria ser mais cuidadoso, moleque." Ela disse, encarando-o.

"Hunf, eu sei me cuidar sozinho." Ele respondeu.

Foi assim que os dois se conheceram. Sem troca de nomes, sem prisões ou revelações de identidade. Se conheceram assim, num jogo de Roleta Russa. E, naquele dia, os dois foram vencedores.

**X**

A relação deles era, no mínimo estranha, para não dizer doentia. Eles não se conheciam. Nem um pouco. Nenhum dos dois perguntava sobre o outro. Nem mesmo se estava tudo bem. No entanto, dividiam o mesmo apartamento, em um prédio de luxo. Mello e Hal. Definitivamente, eu não conseguia compreender aquela relação. Desde os beijos calorosos, aos momentos que, por vezes, se estendiam por horas quando se trancavam no quarto, as vezes na sala ou em qualquer outro lugar. Eles não falavam, apenas agiam. Foi assim, nos primeiros seis meses, talvez no primeiro ano todo em que estiveram juntos.

Mas eles não se importavam, acho que era melhor assim. É engraçado, mas é a verdade. Enquanto o diálogo não existiu entre eles, tudo parecia ir bem. Sem nomes, sem assuntos, sem prisões, telefonemas; nada que prendesse um ao outro. A única coisa que os prendia, os _acorrentava_, era o fato de morarem juntos. Pelo vício. O vício dos beijos, dos abraços, dos toques, tudo. Eles eram divertidos. Faziam tudo. Tudo para alimentar o próprio vício.E eu os acompanhava, mesmo que não devesse. Porque aquela era a primeira vez que eu via humanos assim...tão discrepantes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais.

Ela, responsável. Ele, um largado. Ela, uma agente do governo. Ele, um integrante da Máfia. Ela, controlada. Ele, pavio curto. Mas dentro de tantas diferenças, havia uma semelhança. Uma única, que os unia, não importava o que acontecesse. Os dois eram loucos. E fariam qualquer coisa para sustentar os próprios vícios. Isso eu só descobri mais tarde, quando, por ventura, ambos apostaram na Roleta Russa novamente.

**X**

Aquela seria sua última missão como agente da CIA. Sua última vez liderando uma missão daquelas para depois, finalmente poder realizar seu desejo. O desejo de estar com ele e nada mais. Poderiam ir embora dali, pensava, e teriam uma ótima vida juntos. Somente ela, ele e seus vícios. Só isso, não precisavam de nada mais. Teriam um bom dinheiro para viver e fazerem o que quisessem. Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. E naquele dia, eu assisti tudo de camarote.

"É tudo muito simples." Ela disse, com total segurança. "O chefe da Máfia estará aí e tudo o que temos de fazer é prende-lo e manda-lo para o corredor da Morte. Não façam nada desnecessário. Esquadra A, me acompanhe. A esquadra B entrará ao meu sinal. Estamos entendidos?"

"Sim, capitã!" Os homens responderam, batendo continência.

Eu _jamais_ vou me esquecer do rosto dela quando entrou naquela sala. Jamais. Confesso que, se fosse um ser capaz de sentir algo por alguém, eu teria pena dela. Pena, por Halle Bullock ter a visão que a levou do céu para o inferno, como diriam os humanos, em um único segundo.

Eu não saberia, nem que quisesse, explicar a expressão dela quando arrombou a porta daquela sala. Havia apenas ela, dois agentes e três homens da Máfia. Um deles, sentado mordendo um chocolate. Os outros dois, apenas os encaravam, com um sorriso largo nos lábios. Os demais agentes haviam ficado para trás, cercando o prédio.

"V-você..." Ela murmurou baixo, a arma segura entre os dedos e as forças sumindo completamente. Mello sorriu, doentio como sempre. "Eu não esperava que você estivesse aqui. Não você." Ela manteve a compostura, mesmo que eu pudesse enxergar a leve tremulação em seus olhos, acredito que Mello também.

"Olá." Ele acenou, mordendo o chocolate novamente. Claro, nenhum dos lados pareceu compreender a breve conversa que se passou entre eles. Curta, pequena.

"O chefe da Máfia é um garoto de dezenove anos?!" Um dos homens exclamou.

"Dezessete." Halle corrigiu. "Ele tem dezessete."

"Capitã, como voc—" Antes de concluir a pergunta, o homem havia sido atingido por uma bala na cabeça. Uma bala vinda da arma _dela_. Mello sorriu, com escárnio.

Entendam, Halle não é o tipo de pessoa que faz as coisas sem pensar. Ela não é como Mello que age para depois pensar. Ela pensa. E pensa muito. Mas ali, havia algo mais em jogo do que seu emprego, sua sanidade ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse parecer importante. Havia _ele_. E, para Halle, _ele_ estava acima de qualquer coisa. Seu vício, sua necessidade. Mello era o ar que ela respirava. Por isso, não podia deixar que sua segurança fosse posta em risco, não importava quem ele fosse ou quem ela tivesse que desafiar. Ela desafiaria qualquer um para que pudesse ficar ao lado dele. Até mesmo a mim.

"Halle, agente da CIA." Ela disse, sorrindo.

"Mello, chefe da Máfia." Ele mordeu o chocolate e rapidamente sacou a _Magnum_, acertando um tiro no queixo do próprio capanga. "É um prazer conhece-la."

"Igualmente." Ela respondeu.

Naquele dia, eu tive muito trabalho a fazer. Depois da explosão do prédio, apenas _eles_ saíram vivos. Acreditem ou não, Mello deveria estar morto aí. Mas ela me desafiou, protegendo-o. Ela, uma agente da CIA, protegendo o chefe da Máfia. Não é irônico? Para mim, foi um motivo para grandes gargalhadas. Os humanos são capazes de tudo para alimentar seus próprios vícios. Até mesmo de matar. E Halle matou seus agentes. Mello, seus capangas.

E eu assisti a tudo. Cada morte, cada instante. O sorriso de ironia, o de escárnio. O sarcasmo de ambos. Tudo com diversão. No fim, não sobrou nada. Ninguém soube o que aconteceu.Apenas eu. E de que valeria o testemunho da própria Morte?

**X**

Eles não eram normais, não podiam ser. A relação deles era incompreensível, até mesmo para mim. E isso incitava minha curiosidade. Porque não era sempre – e na verdade era a primeira vez – que eu encontrava humanos assim. Desesperados pelo próprio vício, pelos desejos, fossem quais fossem. O desejo _dele_, a vontade _dela_, tudo se unia em uma coisa só. Um amor doentio, insano, anormal. Eu _amava_ observa-los, porque eles eram errados, totalmente errados. Possuíam um amor errado, desejos errados, tudo errado. Mello e Halle eram errados desde o momento que haviam se apaixonado. Sempre errados. Sempre.

Mas eles não se importavam, nunca se importaram. O que importava, o que _realmente_ importava para os dois, era que estivessem juntos. Aquela não era uma relação comum, não podia ser. Porque não havia _eu's te amo_, como com outros casais. Não havia suavidade nos toques, apenas desejo, luxúria. Mas ao mesmo tempo que isso existia, havia algo mais. Algo que eu enxergava no azul dos olhos _dele_ e que refletia nos olhos _dela_, tornando-os azuis por breves momentos; efêmeros, quase inexistentes. Era _amor_. Um amor diferente, que eu, não sendo capaz de sentir, seria incapaz de explicar. Talvez ninguém pudesse, porque era algo _grande_ demais, diferente_ demais_. Era MelloHalle _demais_. Essa foi a única definição que eu encontrei, além de vício.

Eles eram feitos de momentos, momentos únicos. Cada um deles. Momentos com um toque de malícia e sabor de chocolate. Momentos de pura volúpia e amor, misturados, unidos. Momentos que se transformavam e retransformavam, formando novas coisas, novas intenções. E foi num desses momentos que eu mais me interessei por eles. Um momento único, que durou pouco tempo, mas que eu ainda me lembro.

Porque foi naquele instante que ele foi embora e ela não fez nada. _Nada_ para impedi-lo. Porque ela talvez soubesse que de nada adiantaria insistir. Que seria inútil tentar impedi-lo quando o que mais queria era vencer. Vencer aquele jogo; vingar seu ídolo; ser seu sucessor; derrotar aquele que considerava seu rival. Mello nunca citou nomes e nem precisaria. Halle era esperta _demais_ para que ele precisasse dizer algo mais. Mas ela sabia da história. Dela toda. Talvez até os mínimos detalhes. E quando ele se levantou para ir embora, ela não disse nada. Talvez por não conseguir. Talvez por não precisar. Foi ele quem disse aquelas últimas palavras. As últimas que ela jamais esqueceria.

"Voltaremos a nos encontrar..._um dia_."

E então ele acenou, deixando o apartamento e ela acreditou nas palavras dele. Ela _quis_ acreditar. E como testemunha disso tudo, eu sinto a necessidade de dizer que ela teve fé nessas palavras. E o sorriso dela foi o suficiente para comprovar isso. Não houve lágrimas, apenas o sorriso. Um sorriso de saudade. Uma saudade quase palpável. Quase visível. Eu, como a Morte, era capaz de vê-la. Estava ali, em um canto qualquer, exibindo seu sorriso cheio de dentes brancos para Halle. E agora se aproximava, a abraçava. Nem por isso, ela chorou. Nenhuma lágrima. Nada.

"Até lá, eu vou esperar..." Ela disse para si mesma, para mim e para a saudade.

**X**

Eu achei que ela nunca mais fosse vê-lo, mas o destino é um cara engraçado, vocês não devem subestima-lo.

Ele apareceu um dia, na porta da casa dela, e disse que precisava de informações acerca de tudo que se passava dentro da SPK. Queria saber sobre o caso Kira e também sobre Near, principalmente sobre Near. Porque ele precisava ganhar o jogo e ganhar o jogo era tudo o que importava. Halle não se importou em ajuda-lo, mesmo que isso fosse um risco para sua própria segurança.

Era tudo por ele, somente por ele, então valia a pena. Hal era uma mulher determinada e _nunca_ voltava atrás nas suas decisões. Isso eu aprendi com o tempo. Ela era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Qualquer coisa. Matar, espionar, destruir;tudo. Tudo por seus desejos, por seu amor doentio. E ele também. Talvez ele fosse capaz de ir além. Porque ele _morreria_ por isso.

E isso ele veio a provar naquele fatídico dia. O dia em que Souchiro Yagami tentou mata-lo, mas não conseguiu. Admito que Mello era um garoto de sorte, porque eu _devia_ tê-lo levado ali, naquele momento. No instante daquela explosão. Mas acontece que naquele instante, a minha curiosidade falou mais alto. E a bala da Roleta Russa não disparou. Não daquela vez. Eu ainda queria ver, desejava ver como isso tudo iria acabar. Então, eu não o levei. Naquele momento, onde os shinigamis pareciam estar entretidos com um tal de Yagami Light, eu o deixei viver.

O preço para isso, foi uma cicatriz. Algo que lhe marcaria pelo resto da vida. Mas ele não pareceu se importar, nem ela. Porque no momento em que ele precisou, era _ela_ quem estava lá, pronta para ajuda-lo. Mesmo que aquilo fosse contra todos os planos, ela apareceu. E quando Mello acordou, deparou-se apenas com um pequeno bilhete:

_Não morra sem realizar os seus desejos e os meus._

A caligrafia fina e requintada, as letras quase desenhadas em uma curva levemente acentuada para a direita, a tinta negra sobre o papel, as poucas palavras e a falta da assinatura, deram a Mello a certeza de quem o havia salvado.

Houve um pequeno momento no qual ele encarou aquela carta e sorriu. Sorriu de forma doentia, ao ver-se no espelho. Para mim, ou para qualquer outro, está claro que ele não esperava sobreviver àquilo. Talvez Mello não esperasse nada. As vezes eu penso que ele me buscava. Que queria logo morrer. As vezes eu achava que não. Que ele se agarrava à vida com todas as forças, fugindo de mim. Mello era contraditório. Muito.

Naquele momento, eu ainda não compreendia o porquê.

**X**

Mas então um dia, ele apareceu na casa _dela_ com aquele olhar insano e o chocolate nas mãos. E eles tiveram uma conversa estranha sobre Kira, Near e o Death Note. Uma conversa completamente diferente do que costumavam ser. E Halle sabia que aquilo era pelo jogo e Mello também.

Só que foi num único instante que as palavras morreram e ambos se entregaram àquele momento de luxuria, deixando tudo para trás. Near's, Kira's, cadernos, tudo. E então eu pude enxergar que Mello lutava por sua sanidade. Ele lutava entre ter que vencer o jogo e ficar com ela. E tudo o que ele realmente desejava era _vencer_ o jogo para ficar com ela.

E foi aí que Mello errou.

Seu primeiro erro de verdade, o mais grave já cometido. Sua maior falha e o passo em falso que ocasionou tudo. Porque Mello não sabia, mas os humanos não podem ter tudo. Essa é sua sina. A sina de todos eles.

Mas ele quis ultrapassar isso, _me_ desafiar novamente.

Mas desta vez não houve volta; não havia _como_ voltar. Porque quando se desafia a Morte em um jogo, a única coisa que se pode apostar é a própria vida. E neste jogo de Roleta Russa, um dia a sorte acaba.

E quando o incêndio começou a tomar conta daquela igreja, consumindo tudo com suas chamas, ele apenas encarou-as, relembrando de um passado distante. Os olhos azuis refletiam aquelas chamas, as mesmas responsáveis por tirar-lhe a mãe, e se mesclavam ao ódio e ao desejo incontrolável de viver. Um desejo que ele antes não possuía e que eu não conseguia compreender. Eu já estava para leva-lo quando ouvi suas palavras, tendo a certeza de que ele me vira naquele instante.

"Não vai me levar..." Ele murmurou baixo, cercado pelas chamas. "Não desta vez."

O olhar, o desejo, o sorriso, a insanidade. Esses pequenos detalhes se mesclavam junto do ódio e daquele sentimento louco que era o amor dele por ela. Era por isso que ele queria viver. Não pelo jogo ou por desejos próprios. Era por _ela_, pelo desejo _dela_, de ficar com _ela_.

Amava-a, apesar de não colocar isso em palavras, assim como ela. Os dois eram assim e assim seriam pelo resto da vida. Porque pela primeira vez, eu não tive coragem de realizar o meu trabalho. Eu, por incrível que pareça, havia me afeiçoado a eles e queria ver um novo encontro dos dois. Um último encontro dos dois. Então eu o poupei, ciente de que aquela seria sua última chance. A bala estava engatilhada no revólver, bastava que ele atirasse. Bastava que cometesse apenas mais um erro. Mínimo. E eu o levaria. Desta vez, para sempre, sem direito a uma nova chance.

Mas àquela altura, depois de quase ter morrido novamente, o jogo não parecia ter mais importância. Halle achava que Mello estava morto e continuou exercendo sua função. Mesmo assim, algo dizia a ela que ele estava vivo. Que ele continuava vivo. E mesmo que ninguém acreditasse, ela continuou a buscar por ele em todos os lugares possíveis. Mesmo que Near dissesse que Mello estava morto com cem por cento das chances, ela não acreditava. Preferia cegar-se naquele amor, era o que todos diziam.

_Pobre Hal, ela não consegue enxergar a verdade._

Mas eu sabia e ela também. Mello estava vivo, apenas assistindo a tudo. Até o último momento, quando Kira foi descoberto e morto. Ele assistiu a _tudo_ de camarote. E havia os sorrisos de escárnio, o _crack crack_ dos chocolates, as gargalhadas doentias e o motivo por ainda estar vivo. Aquele amor. Tão doentio quanto suas gargalhadas, tão insano quanto ele próprio. Sua loucura, seu maior desejo, o desejo dela.

Mas ele não procurou por ela como eu esperava que fizesse. Ele apenas esperou que tudo acabasse para desaparecer. Ir embora dali. Mas não era para fugir. Não. Ele queria que ela o encontrasse. Queria que ela o buscasse em qualquer lugar que fosse. Não lhe deu pistas de que estava vivo, mas ela sabia que sim. Por isso, procurou por ele e o teria feito por uma vida toda se assim precisasse.

E quando finalmente se encontraram, não correram para os braços um do outro, com direito a campos floridos ou abraços apertados. Houve apenas um sorriso singelo por parte dos dois, um quase riso.

"Você realmente cumpriu sua promessa." Halle sorriu, aproximando-se dele. "Voltamos a nos ver, Mello."

"Eu sempre cumpro o que prometo." O loiro respondeu, mordendo o chocolate. "Você, melhor do que ninguém, deveria saber."

"É. E o que faremos agora?" Ela perguntou.

_Eles poderiam fazer muitas coisas._

"Eu não sei." Mello encolheu os ombros.

_Podiam viver a vida como quisessem._

"Você está morto para todos, mas ainda assim corre riscos se ficar andando por aí. Near pode te encontrar." Halle o encarou.

_Mas depois de tudo, eu não podia mais ficar de braços cruzados, ignorando os fatos._

"Ah," Os olhos de Mello se estreitaram e o brilho azul faiscante passou rapidamente por eles. O brilho do ódio. "Near."

_Já era a hora de isso acabar._

"Nós daremos um jeito, Mello." Halle sorriu levemente, Mello de um jeito doentio.

_Já era a hora de por um fim._

"Não há jeito." Ele disse, sacando o revólver.

_Porque no fim..._

"Mello, o que voc— " Ela arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o tiro.

_...ninguém pode fugir da Morte._

"Só assim eu posso ser livre..." Ele murmurou, sentindo o sabor do sangue. "Eu só queria vê-la uma última vez.."

_E no fim..._

"Mello..." Halle murmurou baixo e tomou-lhe o revólver das mãos. Outro tiro foi ouvido, seguido de um mórbido silêncio. Nada de _eu's te amo_ ou momentos românticos. Assim eram Mello e Halle, no seu estranho amor, na sua estranha loucura. E foram assim até a morte, viciados um no outro; no próprio amor, no desejo, na luxuria.

_...eu apenas sou responsável por leva-los ao outro lado._

* * *

**N/A:**

Depois de um tempão fazendo essa fic, eu _finalmente_ consegui acabá-la. Bih, sua mau-caráter, essa fic me deu um trabalho from hell! Mas, apesar de você ter dito para eu não terminá-la, aqui está. Alguns dias de atraso, mas acho que valerão a pena.

MelloHalle para mim é uma relação extremamente viciante, e eu adoro fazê-los como um casal. Espero que você goste do seu presente, porque eu gosto muito de você, mamãe!

Agradecimentos especiais à Nanase Kei que me ajudou pacas com essa fic. Ela a leu inteira antes de eu publicar e me deu a idéia do PoV da Morte, além de me ajudar a levar a fic pra frente e me incentivar a ver OP ?

Agradeço também à Ms. Cookie que só viu o comecinho da fic e betou só o comecinho também. Mas ela verá o resto!

Raayy, meu chaveirinho, muito obrigada por ter lido também!

E, Peeh, minha filhota, eu te agradeço de coração por ter batizado essa fic e ter lido ela antes de eu publicar também! Valeu pelo voto de confiança!

Mas bem, espero que gostem!

Parabéns, Bih!

**_Se não deixarem reviews, o Barney aparecerá na sua casa para dançar e cantar em 5, 4, 3, 2..._**


End file.
